


Ya’arburnee

by SherKat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Missing Scene, Post-Reichenbach, alternate reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherKat/pseuds/SherKat
Summary: Something Sherlock says makes Mary re-think the situation.





	Ya’arburnee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Рођена из пламена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892289) by [thesignsofserbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesignsofserbia/pseuds/thesignsofserbia). 



> I can't believe I'm writing this, I don't even LIKE Mary, except for at the beginning where she is first introduced, which is when this takes place.

Sherlock and Mary are talking outside of the kebab shop they have been thrown out of when John head-butted Sherlock and bloodied his nose. Just as Mary turns to leave, Sherlock gazes at John holding the taxi for Mary and says wistfully to himself, “Ya’arburnee.”

 Mary freezes, then spins back to Sherlock, looking stunned. “Do you mean that?” she gasped.

 Sherlock, thinking only of John, is caught off guard by Mary’s question. “I’m sorry, what?” he asks. Mary replies, “Do you mean what you just said, about John?”

 Sherlock scowls at her a bit, difficult to do with his nose in its current state. “Yes, yes, of course. How do you know about that?”

 Mary, rattled by Sherlock’s admission, avoids his question. Thinking quickly, she makes a decision. “I’ll go. I’ll back off and leave you two to get sorted. I’ll have to leave London for good, but that’s alright.” After all, she thinks, starting a new life [again] can begin almost anywhere, with the exception of a few choice locations. London will just be another city added to the list of places to never return to again.

 Sherlock is flat out staring at Mary now, in confusion. “Why on earth would you do that?”

 Mary looks at him with a sad smile on her face. “If you feel that strongly about John Watson, I won’t come between you. I know the true meaning of that word, what it symbolizes, and how it feels. From both sides, actually.” She appears to be lost in thought for a few seconds, gazing inward at painful memories. “Everyone deserves a chance at a love that deep. I won’t willingly stand in the way. Not after losing it myself.”

 She stops and looks Sherlock over with a pointed, serious gaze. “Tell him.” Sherlock opens his mouth to speak, but Mary interrupts him. “Tell him what that word means, and all it entails. Tell him how you feel. Tell him why you did what you did, and how it affected you.”

 John is calling from the cab, getting more annoyed by the minute. Mary waves at him to let him know she has heard, but turns back to Sherlock. “John Watson has been mourning you every single day since you ‘died’. There’s a gaping hole inside of him that I was hoping to fill partway, but now I see what’s been missing – you. He’s angry now, but you must make him listen. I believe he may just feel the same way about you as you feel about him.”

 Sherlock, shocked into silence, can only stutter, “Th—thank…you?” Mary gives him a last sad smile, turns to John and walks quickly up to the waiting taxi. Sherlock studies the cab and its occupants as they drive past him. Then he turns and blots his nose as he slowly walks back to Baker Street, deep in thought.

 

  _*Ya’arburnee is an Arabic word, that doesn't have an exact translation. Literally, it means 'may you bury me,' but it's more of a sentiment; a declaration that you wish to die before the one you love, because you cannot bear to live without them._

_*_ Author’s note by thesignsofserbia from the [English] story Рођена из пламена. If you like post-Richenbach hurt/comfort reunion stories with beginning traces of johnlock, I highly recommend this fic.


End file.
